Dans la vie, il y a les blessures et il y a les cicatrisants
by Tenten-weapon
Summary: Parfois à trop jouer avec la vie, on se croit invincible. Mais un jour ou l'autre, vous êtes ramené sur terre. On vous montre à quel point il est facile de briser quelqu'un. Et c'est au moment où on vous écrase au sol, ou votre sort n'est plus entre vos mains, que l'on prie pour se relever et vivre.


Elle constatait les dégâts. Sa main libre parcourait son visage d'abord : boursouflé, défiguré. Son corps ensuite. Côtes fêlées, entorse à la cheville, hématomes, blessures à vifs ; brûlantes. Courbatures ; partout.

Le salaud n'y était pas allé de mains mortes !

Il perdait patience, sentait que ce qu'il voulait lui glissait entre les doigts. Sombrait dans une folie furieuse. Attendait qu'elle perde connaissance pour arrêter de la rouer de coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, le bras douloureusement tendu au dessus de la tête, attaché au poignet par le bracelet en métal qui entamait maintenant ses chairs, elle baigne dans la tiédeur de son propre sang.

Elle veut s'adosser. Soulager son poignet et sa nuque. Ne peut retenir un hurlement. La douleur lui fend le crâne et elle bascule sur le flanc pour vomir de tout son soûl sur le sol pavé.

Elle gémit, sanglote longtemps à l'abri du regard du sadique. Ne pas se rabaisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà était devenue une priorité à laquelle elle s'accrochait éperdument. La fierté est à peu près tout ce qui lui reste dans cet enfer noir qui lui a tout volé. Tout sauf cette fierté et le mince espoir qu'on vienne la chercher.

Il fallait survivre. Encore un peu.

Leurs laisser le temps de venir la chercher. De la sortir de cet enfer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle songe à eux, le doute s'insinue vicieusement, creuse son chemin, s'approprie la moindre parcelle de ses cellules : viendraient-ils vraiment la chercher ? La pensaient-ils morte..? Le village avait-il demandé d'effectuer des recherches..? Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était enfermée entre ces quatre murs de pierre. 2 semaines ? 1 mois ? Un an ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Plus de jour. La nuit. Tout le temps. Elle ferme les paupières, happée par un sommeil ni réparateur, ni même agité. Seulement vide.

La morsure de l'eau glacée sur son visage la réveille. Elle et ses blessures. Le jet d'eau la plaque violemment au mur, coupant sa respiration. Elle hurle. S'étouffe. Se débat comme une folle en essayant de se protéger le visage de sa main libre. Le jet parcourt son corps entièrement puis la torture s'arrête enfin après une éternité qui dure 20 secondes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu remettre ses idées en place, on la saisit au menton sans aucune délicatesse et les mains rugueuses qui la malmènent depuis des semaines lui rappellent instantanément qu'elle n'est pas sortie de cet enfer. Elle a envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. De dormir pour oublier la douleur qui habite son corps, la peur qui lui noue l'estomac, la faim et la soif qui réduisent ses forces. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et sent instantanément la brûlure de la colère posséder entièrement son corps. La colère fait partie intégrante de son quotidien. Elle l'a apprivoisé, l'a cultivé. Elle rend la douleur et la peur moins difficile à supporter ; c'est le meilleur moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence.

La trentaine, le visage carré, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, l'air bien soigné ; son bourreau n'en semblait pas un. Elle lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confessions si elle l'avait connu dans d'autres circonstances. Oui, il n'avait en rien l'air d'un sadique, d'un tortionnaire. Tout dans son apparence criait le contraire. Tout sauf ses yeux qui, à cet instant, étaient mirés dans les siens. Ses yeux habités par une lueur malsaine qui lui glaçait à chaque fois le sang. Cette lueur qui brillait intensément à ce moment précis.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Son corps se crispe, attendant de subir de nouvelles tortures auxquelles elle ne survivrait peut-être pas.

Le sadique lui lâche le menton pour partir s'assoir à sa place habituelle tout en s'étirant avec nonchalance, faisant craquer le bois fatigué du tabouret. C'était son rituel ; la regarder souffrir pendant que lui était assis bien confortablement. C'était son spectacle à lui. D'autres préfèrent les parcs d'attractions, lui préfère torturer. C'est ça qui le fait décoller. Il jubile de la voir là ; par terre et dans un état pathétique alors que lui est tranquillement assis sur sa chaise. Une manière à lui de lui montrer combien il avait tout et combien elle n'était plus rien. Il était maître de son univers.

- Aaah! J'ai super bien dormi ! Et toi ma petite Tenten?

Le sourire en coin ne le quitte plus. Il appuie sur les cordes sensibles. Teste ses limites. Elle ne répond rien, comme d'habitude. Elle avait déjà tenté l'arrogance et n'y avait gagné que des coups en plus. Pourquoi continuer d'aggraver son cas?

- Tu pourrais me remercier non? Je t'ai permis de te nettoyer avant l'heure habituelle. Ce n'est pas bien de traîner ainsi dans ta saleté Tenten.

Tenten. Entendre son prénom de la bouche de ce sale sadique la rend malade. Bon dieu qu'elle le haïssait. Qu'elle haïssait sa voix. Qu'elle haïssait ce sourire en coin. Qu'elle haïssait cette manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'une manière répugnante quand il la voyait souffrir atrocement. Et par dessus tout, elle haïssait cette sensation de se sentir salie, déshonorée.

- Tu joues encore la muette ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon choix pourtant. Tu le sais, non ?

Sa voix est glaciale et son regard terrifiant. La menace la fait trembler. Ça y est on y était. Il allait recommencer. La frapper encore et encore. Elle allait mourir. Bon dieu elle allait mourir.

Il se lève et sourit un peu plus en s'approchant d'elle. La colère la quitte immédiatement et laisse place à la peur. Elle est tétanisée. Tremble violemment.

- Vas-tu finir par me dire ce que tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ce message pour toi ? Quedal ! Tu vas crever pour une règle merdique ? Allez Tenten, dis-le ! Une phrase ! Une seule phrase et tu pourras te barrer !

Elle ferme résolument la bouche. Elle ne dira rien. On lui a fait confiance. A elle et à personnes d'autres. Le message qu'on lui a confié vient des hautes instances du pays de Kiri et il est destiné au conseil de Konoha. Pas de rouleau cette fois-ci. Juste un message oral délivré à un ninja de confiance. Nouvelle pratique peu connue, et malheureusement, connue de la mauvaise personne. Lors de ses nombreux dérapages, le sadique avait confié qu'il en avait fait son travail. Il avait ses sources, capturait les ninjas détenteurs de messages. Vendait les informations aux pays qui le souhaitaient. Sauf qu'il ne vendrait rien cette fois-ci. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle connait la valeur d'une information. Dans de mauvaises mains, elle peut faire couler un pays entier.

Il souffle lourdement. Passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Signe qu'il commence à s'énerver. Il se lève de son tabouret et s'approche d'elle.

- Tu veux vraiment que tes coéquipiers retrouvent ton cadavre ? C'est ça que tu veux ?!

Putain. Putain. Putain. Elle est coincée. Elle va mourir ici.

- Oh. Je suis bête. J'oubliais qu'ils ne te cherchent pas.

Il est maintenant tellement près qu'elle peut sentir son souffle parcourir son visage. Elle détourne immédiatement la tête. Ne veut pas sentir son odeur, ne veut pas voir ses yeux noirs ; fenêtres de son âme abjecte. Elle a envie de vomir. Elle fixe son regard sur les pavés, commence à compter. Il faut qu'elle s'évade. Que son esprit quitte son corps pour supporter l'insupportable. Mais bien vite son regard est attiré par l'objet métallique qui dépasse de la poche du pantalon du sadique. Et quand elle comprend elle retient une exclamation de surprise. Tout d'un coup tout s'éclaire. Les nuages se dissipent. Un espoir la saisit, gonfle son coeur fatigué, réveille son esprit endormi. Parce-qu'elle ne rêve pas, ce sont bien des clés qu'il y a dans sa poche ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait pourtant déjà fait l'erreur une fois ; elle venait d'être enfermée et il venait lui rendre "une petite visite" comme il se plaisait à le dire. Elle avait alors tenté sa chance, l'avait sacrément amoché. Mais pas suffisamment. Lui, par contre, ne l'avait pas raté. Depuis il avait été très attentif à ne plus rentrer avec les clés, et à rester hors de portée des coups de la kunoichi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait là sa preuve qu'il perdait patience. Il la pensait faite, terminée, inoffensive. Grossière erreur. Elle allait lui faire payer. Elle souffrait de ses blessures, oui. Mais elle avait été entrainé par les ninjas les plus acharnés de Konoha ; Neji et Lee. La douleur elle connaissait.

Les rouages de son esprit grincent un peu avant de tourner à plein régime. Elle devait réfléchir, et vite ! Pouvait-elle les atteindre et s'évader ? Oui, elle pouvait. Elle devait l'assommer et le garder à porter de main. Tout se jouerait au premier coup. S'il avait l'occasion de réagir, elle signait son arrêt de mort, c'était clair. Mais pour faire quoi ? Elle ne connaissait pas le repaire. Et si elle rencontrait des complices ? Elle avait la certitude depuis le début de son cauchemar que le sadique agissait seul pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait jamais constaté le moindre signe de vie dans le bâtiment. Mais si elle se trompait ? S'il avait un complice ? Ou pire, s'ils étaient plusieurs ? S'en sortirait-elle dans son état ? La voix lointaine et grave du sadique la rappelle à la réalité et elle a tout le mal du monde à cacher la véritable révolution qui s'anime en elle.

- Pourquoi continuer à protéger ce village minable ? Tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi ? Tu crois qu'il recherche une pauvre Konoichi sans famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le village s'intéresse aux personnes sans histoire ? Tu ne vaux rien. Ni pour le village. Ni pour tes amis.

Il s'approche encore. Bon dieu elle devait agir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne commettrait peut-être plus jamais une erreur pareille. Si elle laissait passer sa chance elle allait mourir. Elle en avait la certitude. Elle se répète inlassablement la scène. Le faire tomber, l'assommer ensuite, prendre les clefs et sortir. Elle mit l'éventualité douloureuse d'échouer dans un coin de sa tête.

Inconscient des intentions de sa prisonnière, il continue sa torture verbale, concentré à trouver les mots blessants.

Il fallait qu'il se penche encore un peu. Qu'il soit le plus prêt possible.

Elle détourne un peu plus la tête. Feignant d'être heurtée par les paroles du sadique. Elle imagine le couloir de pierre sombre à la sortie de cette cellule, les escaliers qui la mèneraient à la sortie qu'elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois. Elle allait enfin atteindre son but.

Elle le sent se tendre. Surement satisfait de la voir souffrir.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voit son pied s'avancer encore un peu pour se tendre vers elle.

_Oui, c'est ça! Avance encore un peu !_

Frapper, clés, escaliers. Frapper, clés, escaliers. Son corps est parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable. Elle sent les effets si reconnaissables de l'adrénaline lui redonner un peu plus de force. Son coeur s'affole. Faucher, frapper, clefs, escaliers !

Il s'approche un peu plus. Elle s'élance.

Sa jambe se déplie et son pied fauche les jambes du traite qui laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise avant que son dos ne heurte violemment le sol. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaliser, le frappe de toutes ses forces au ventre, au visage, au bas ventre. Les yeux exorbités, le visage déformé par la rage, il réalise son erreur. Trop tard. Elle lui décoche un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoie directement dans l'inconscience.

Elle s'adosse sur le mur, essoufflée, tremblante des pieds à la tête. Elle avait réveillé ses douleurs, mis à l'épreuve ses muscles tétanisés par le manque d'exercice. Elle eut envie de se laisser aller, de donner à son corps le repos qu'il réclamait. Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait se battre, prendre ses clefs et sortir de ce repaire. Vivre.

Elle avance une main vers la poche de son jean sans le regarder. Terrifiée à l'idée de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Ses tremblements violents rendent l'extraction difficile. Quand elle sent le contact du métal froid contre sa main, elle a envie de pleurer. Elle les tenait. Elle les tenait enfin ces maudites clés !

Toujours tremblante, elle s'évertue à trouver la clé destinée à libérer sa main encore emprisonnée. Le trousseau est fourni et il lui faut essayer 6 clés pour trouver celle correspondante. 6 clés durant lesquels l'éventualité douloureuse que la bonne n'en fasse pas partie l'avait littéralement terrorisée. Le regard aspiré par l'homme en fasse d'elle, elle s'adosse au mur et entreprend de se mettre sur ses jambes. Plus habituée à l'exercice d'être simplement debout, elle trébuche et décide de se stabiliser un moment contre le mur, le temps d'apaiser le marteau piqueur qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne. C'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle quitte le sol de pierre.

Elle devait partir. Maintenant ! Ne pas songer à la douleur et s'enfuir ! Mais avant, il fallait s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas à regarder derrière avec la peur au ventre de voir le visage de cet enfoiré de sadique.

Elle lui saisit le poignet et l'enferme dans le bracelet qui l'avait maintenue prisonnière des jours durant. Elle titube de quelques pas en arrière et tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle le voit inconscient, le visage maculé de sang, attaché contre le mur par le solide bracelet en métal, l'impression d'être une petite fille sans défenses disparait enfin. Elle devrait partir, et pourtant. Elle avait l'homme qui lui avait fait subir les pires souffrances à portée de main. Elle pouvait enfin lui faire payer! Non, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle était blessée. Épuisée. Elle se détourne lentement, se dirige vers la porte sombre et se ravise au dernier moment pour lui envoyer son poing dans le visage.

- ça s'est pour la douche, connard !

La rage au ventre elle retourne finalement à la porte. La porte se déverrouille au deuxième essaie avec un cliquetis sonore. Elle retient sa respiration et colle son oreille au métal rouillé afin de détecter un quelconque signe de vie de l'autre côté. Mais mise à part son coeur qui bat à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, le silence règne en maître. Elle arrache un bout de tissu et l'enroule autour de son poignet qui saigne abondamment. Pas besoin de laisser un chemin tout tracé à ses possibles assaillants. Elle était suffisamment mal en point comme ça. Elle se penche de nouveau contre la porte, attentive au moindre froissement de vêtements, au moindre souffle. Le silence lui répond. Sans un regard pour son tortionnaire, elle enclenche la poignée, sort et referme à double tour la porte sur cette pièce sombre et sordide imprégnée des atrocités et des souffrances qu'elle avait endurées.

Le soleil réchauffait sa peau glacée. Adossée contre un arbre, sa main caressait l'herbe humide. Elle était libre. Elle était sortie de cet endroit sombre, ne respirait plus l'odeur putréfiante du sang et de la sueur. L'évasion s'était passée très rapidement, à son grand étonnement. Pas de dédales de couloirs, pas de gardes, pas de pièges. Rien. Elle était sortie de là en 5 minutes seulement. Comment avait-elle pu avoir autant de chance ? C'était inespéré ! Peut-être que chacun de nous a un quota de malchance, de malheur, dans la vie. Et qu'une fois ce quota atteint, on peut enfin goûter au bonheur. Si tel était le cas, elle se dit que plus jamais elle n'aurait à connaître de mésaventures ; son quota avait largement était dépassé. Explosé même.

Sa première réaction en sortant du repaire avait été de courir, ou plutôt de tituber, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa prison. Elle avait suivi son instinct et prit une direction qui, elle l'espérait, allait la mener droit à Konoha. Quitte à miser sur la chance, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Elle avait marché ; longtemps. Et elle souffrait ; énormément. Une douleur lancinante qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à cibler. C'était son corps entier qui hurlait. Combinée à la fatigue, chaque pas avait relevé du combat. Mais portée par l'envie de voir apparaître les portes du village, animée par le souhait de voir Neji, Lee, Gai, Naruto et tous les autres, elle avait marché toute la nuit. C'était une obsession qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait été capturée pendant cette mission. Un rêve qui la hantait chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui passait avec toujours plus de force. Chaque pas l'avait rapproché un peu plus de son but, l'avait rendu un peu plus concert.

Oui, elle avait marché longtemps. Mais elle ne marchait plus. Son corps lui faisait payer amèrement toute cette mise à l'épreuve. Elle sombrait. Se sentait fiévreuse. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner. Entourée dans un épais brouillard dont elle ne sortira probablement jamais. Un sanglot parvient à ses oreilles. Elle comprend plus tard que c'est elle qui pleure. Elle se sent défaillir, lâcher prise. Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle veut le revoir. Elle entend des voix. Sombre définitivement avant de comprendre à qui elles appartiennent.

Elle sent qu'on s'agite autour d'elle. Les voix s'élèvent. Elle ne saisit pas ce qui est dit mais elle comprend que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Elle essaie de soulever les paupières. En vain. Elle repart déjà.

Elle a mal. Terriblement mal. Son poignet et sa cheville brûlent férocement. Son corps est douloureux. Toujours ces voix autour d'elle. Toujours ce brouillard. Dans le brouhaha elle discerne son prénom. On l'appelle. Neji et Lee sont là. Elle les entend. Elle les sent. Elle y est arrivée. Elle est à Konoha. Elle veut les voir, leur parler. Elle lutte pour rester éveillée mais tout redevient lointain. C'est le noir de nouveau.

Elle a soif. Elle ouvre les yeux qui mettent un certain temps à s'adapter à la chambre d'une extrême blancheur. Le regard fixé sur le mur blanc, elle constate qu'elle est dans un lit. Son esprit est embrouillé et elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Dans la confusion, elle discerne cependant directement qu'une main tient la sienne.

_Bon sang._

Tout d'un coup elle se fige. Elle se rappelle. La voix, les appels, les encouragements pendant qu'elle délirait sur les rives de l'inconscience. Il est là. C'est lui qui lui tient la main. Elle en est sûre. Mais quelque chose l'empêche de le vérifier de ses propres yeux. Elle a peur. Terriblement peur. Peur que tout ceci soit le résultat de son imagination. Peur qu'elle ait finalement cédée à la démence. Non, les douleurs étaient là. Bien vivantes. Elle n'imagine rien.

Alors doucement, elle détourne la tête du mur immaculée pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Neji. Assis inconfortablement sur une chaise, sa main tient la sienne et repose à quelques millimètres de son visage sur le lit blanc. Il est bien là. Le visage creusé, des cernes visibles sous les yeux, incroyablement pale. Il lui donne l'impression d'être malade. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, l'a fait suffoquer. Un long sanglot passe la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Alerté par le bruit, le brun se réveille en sursaut. Son regard argenté tombe directement dans le sien. Ils se figent. Elle peut voir dans ses yeux la même détresse qui l'a habité quelques instants plus tôt. Tout d'un coup s'en est trop. Elle se redresse sur son lit et le mouvement le fait finalement sortir de sa semi-léthargie. La douleur lui transperce le poignet et la cheville mais elle ne réfléchit pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. La seconde d'après il s'assoit sur le lit et la serre violemment dans ses bras. Elle s'accroche désespérément à lui, plonge sa tête dans son cou et pleure comme jamais elle n'a pleuré. Elle lâche tout. Il pleure lui aussi. Son étreinte est aussi désespérée que la sienne.

- Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Tenten bon sang ! Tenten !

_Oh mon dieu, Neji !_

Il est tellement bouleversé qu'elle pleure de plus belle ! C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Pleurer et prononcer son nom inlassablement. 2 jours plus tôt elle subissait les tortures d'un malade et aujourd'hui elle était dans un lit d'hôpital dans les bras de Neji. C'était tellement... tellement trop !

Il se retire de l'étreinte trop vite à son goût. Elle observe son visage avec plus d'attention maintenant qu'il est éveillé. Ses joues sont creusées et rendent son visage plus strict qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux ébène, habituellement impeccablement coiffés, tombent négligemment sur son visage. Et des cernes noires font ressortir ses yeux nacrés. Il a l'air tellement fatigué et amaigri. Malgré ça, il reste toujours aussi époustouflant.

- Tu as mal ?

Sa voix est éraillée. Il essaie de lutter pour se reprendre mais elle voit à travers ses prunelles blanches qu'il est encore remué. Tout comme elle.

- Moins. Et toi ?

Il l'a regarde un moment étonné puis un éclair de compréhension traverse ses pupilles blanches quand il comprend qu'elle ne parle pas de ses blessures physiques.

- Moins.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- Il faut que Tsunade t'examine. Je vais la chercher lui annonce-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Non ! Elle réplique vivement en lui saisissant la main. Réveillant ainsi sa douleur à la tête.

Puis, elle se remet à sangloter sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêta jamais. Dévastée par l'épreuve qu'elle vient de vivre, et en même temps heureuse d'être de nouveau près de Neji. D'un côté apaisée d'être à la maison mais de l'autre angoissé à l'idée de pouvoir revivre toute cette merde un jour.

Neji serre sa main et s'assoit de nouveau sur le lit avant de l'attirer dans une autre étreinte. Plus douce cette fois-ci.

- Tenten, je suis là. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Sa voix grave résonne dans son oreille, son visage niché dans son cou l'a fait frissonner. Elle ne sait pas pour qui il prononce ces mots. Surement pour eux deux. Elle se calme doucement. Elle est une nouvelle fois rattrapée par la fatigue. Confortablement calée contre Neji, son corps raide se détend pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle peut enfin se reposer sans appréhender le réveil. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fait. Plonge dans un sommeil réparateur. Enfin.

Elle regarde ses deux coéquipiers s'entrainer juste en face d'elle d'un air absent. Adosser à un arbre, elle assiste à un combat intense. Elle soupçonne Lee de s'être mis au défi de battre Neji car son regard est plus déterminé que jamais. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de les observer combattre tous les deux. Lee parce-qu'il s'entraine avec Gai et Neji pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est contre elle qu'il se bat habituellement. Mais les habitudes sont quelques peu bouleversées depuis quelques temps. Quand elles les voient comme ça, elle a l'impression de faire un bond de 7 ans dans le passé. A cette époque, Lee passait sa vie à défier Neji et ce dernier passait la sienne à le mettre au tapis ; période difficile pour ce pauvre Lee. Son coéquipier surexcité n'a pas changé. Une détermination inébranlable dans les veines. Le brun aux yeux blancs, lui, par contre, n'est plus ce garçon en colère contre la terre entière qui cachait sa blessure derrière un masque d'arrogance. Aujourd'hui, il est en paix avec son passé et affronte son adversaire avec respect. Elle soupire, le coeur lourd. Elle meure littéralement d'envie de faire un peu d'exercice mais Tsunade lui a formellement interdit de s'entrainer une semaine plus tôt alors qu'elle l'autorisait à sortir de l'hôpital.

Enfin dehors.

Après 2 semaines interminables alitée, l'hokage avait finalement cédé sous les supplications de la maîtresse d'armes, de peur qu'elle finisse par écharper quelqu'un sous la mauvaise humeur. Elle se sentait parfaitement capable de reprendre l'entrainement mais elle restait tranquillement assise à se reposer. Elle était téméraire certes, mais pas au point de contredire Tsunade ; retourner à l'hôpital n'était pas dans ses priorités. Puis sans compter la légendaire konoichi, il faudrait obtenir l'accord de ses deux coéquipiers. Et là, elle se heurterai à un mur. Non. Pas un mur, Deux. Bien épais et solides.

Plus que l'entrainement, c'est l'épuisement physique et mental qu'elle recherche. Se concentrer sur son adversaire, parer les coups, en donner. Ressentir le bien-être apaisant qui suit la séance. Rentrer chez elle, et trouver le repos. Mettre définitivement un terme à ses nuits agitées ; une nouvelle composante de son quotidien depuis maintenant 3 semaines. D'autres ramènent des babioles en souvenir de leurs voyages, elle, ramène l'insomnie ; chacun son truc ! C'était son petit plus. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait également un nouvel ami dans sa vie. Toujours là. Envahissant. Étouffant. Ils étaient inséparables ; elle et le sadique.

Toujours dans sa tête. Toujours dans ses pensées. Présent le jour et la nuit. Rien n'a changé à Konoha, pourtant tout est différent. Prisonnière de cette mission encore et toujours.

Tout d'un coup le calme qui s'abat sur le terrain l'a ramène à elle. Ses deux coéquipiers la fixe d'un air grave avant d'échanger un regard entendu. Elle assiste à leurs échangent muet sans comprendre. Neji hoche la tête et Lee salue la brune avant de s'en aller.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle fixe Neji qui n'a pas bougé. Il se tourne vers elle, un air furieux sur le visage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit en colère, depuis 3 semaines c'est même une habitude. Depuis son retour, il est à ses côtés avec Lee. Il la soutient, elle sent qu'il s'oblige à agir comme à son habitude. Peut-être pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais elle le sentait plus renfermé que jamais. Et ça lui brisait le coeur. Il avait passé des années à s'ouvrir aux autres, et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait en proie à de nouveaux démons dont elle ignorait tout.

Il marche dans sa direction, s'arrête devant elle et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ces pieds. Il continu à la regarder un moment sans rien dire.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Ce n'est pas une question mais elle hoche tout de même la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le trajet se passe dans le silence. Elle angoisse un peu à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Neji. Pas que sa présence la dérange, c'est même plutôt le contraire, mais depuis son retour elle ne sait plus comment agir avec lui. Son absence avait été plus dure à supporter que toutes les autres durant son emprisonnement. Bien plus dure. Et la douleur qu'elle a ressentie durant tout ce temps lui a rappelé combien elle pouvait être dépendante de lui. A quel point il comptait pour elle. Et c'est effrayant. Savoir qu'une seule personne peut être déterminante de votre bonheur, c'est désarmant.

Mais le plus désarmant dans cette histoire, c'est que ses sentiments sont totalement ingérables depuis 3 semaines. D'abord parce-que Neji lui a clairement montré qu'il tenait à elle. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle avant la mission bien sûr. Tout comme Lee tient à elle. Mais cette façon qu'il avait eu de la serrer dans ses bras avait fait germer un petit espoir dans son esprit. Et ensuite, parce-qu'elle avait vécue 2 mois avec l'éventualité douloureuse qu'elle ne le verrait plus et que les regrets l'avaient submergées. Les suppositions, c'est bien quand on a la vie devant soi ; beaucoup moins quand on croit sa dernière heure arrivée.

Alors elle en était là. A se torturer l'esprit. Attirée à l'extrême par cet homme devant elle et pourtant terrifiée à l'idée de faire le premier pas.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle manque de heurter le brun quand il s'arrête devant sa porte.

_Déjà ?_

Elle le dépasse sans un mot et déverrouille l'entrée. Pendant qu'il entre dans son petit appartement, son estomac se tord en songeant à l'échange qu'ont eu ces deux amis. Il veut lui parler, et elle devine le sujet de conversation. Elle n'allait pas y couper. Elle avait superbement évité le sujet depuis son retour mais ça n'allait pas durer éternellement.

Quand elle entend la porte se refermer, elle se tourne vers lui. Toujours ce regard impénétrable. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta cuisine ?

Bon sang, cet homme pouvait-il être plus imprévisible ?

- Heu... oui, bien sûr.

Intriguée elle le suit à travers le salon avant de pénétrer dans sa petite cuisine. Elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement et le regarde prendre un sachet plastique dans un placard au dessus de l'évier, le poser sur le plan de travail et en sortir des herbes médicinales.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonne-t-elle

- Des plantes médicinales, répond-t-il simplement en remplissant d'eau une bouilloire.

- Je le vois bien, merci. Mais pourquoi ? Et depuis quand est-ce que j'ai ça dans mon placard ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai mis là ce matin quand tu étais avec Lee en ville. Il daigne enfin tourner son regard vers elle. Je suis passé par la fenêtre explique-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. Et ce sont des herbes aux effets apaisants. Ça t'aidera à dormir.

Elle est de plus en plus surprise. Et les gens le pensait insensible ? Alors qu'il était là, à faire bouillir des plantes qu'il s'était procuré elle ne sait où parce-qu'il avait vu qu'elle était fatiguée ?

Elle se contente de le regarder un moment sans rien dire, trop estomaquée pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. L'eau bout quand elle émerge enfin.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai du mal à dormir ?

Il soupire et elle sent qu'elle l'a agacé. Il détourne son regard de l'eau pour porter son attention sur la brune. Quand il s'adresse enfin à elle, sa voix est dure.

- Tenten, un aveugle verrait que tu es exténué.

_Oh._ Elle pique un fard.

- Alors ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Hum.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle évite soigneusement les miroirs depuis son retour. Elle sait qu'elle a changé, qu'elle a perdu du poids, mais elle n'a pas envie de le voir. Politique de l'autruche quand tu nous tiens !

Elle le regarde mettre des plantes dont elle ne connait pas le nom à infuser dans l'eau bouillante. Il semble véritablement irrité depuis tout à l'heure.

- Où as-tu eu ces plantes ?

Elle voit ses épaules se détendre sensiblement, signe qu'il se calme un peu.

- C'est Haruno qui me les a donnés. Ils en cultivent dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

Alors il est allé trouver Sakura à l'hôpital pour parce-qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ?

Bon sang.

Elle a furieusement envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier mais n'ose pas.

- Merci Neji...

Sa voix lui fait l'effet d'être une gamine timide.

Il la regarde un moment et son regard s'adoucit. Il lui adresse enfin un sourire. Ça lui fait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire largement à son tour. Enfin. Elle a l'impression de le retrouver.

- C'est prêt, annonce-t-il d'une voix plus douce alors qu'il verse le contenu dans une tasse à thé qu'il tend à la brune.

Il continu de la fixer intensément pendant qu'elle souffle sur le liquide avant d'en avaler une gorgé. L'infusion réchauffe directement son corps. Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, à vrai dire les plantes n'ont pas vraiment de goût. Elle boit quelques gorgées, gênée par le brun qui la surveille. Quand elle lui tend la tasse encore à moitié pleine, il lève un sourcil. Elle lui explique.

- C'est pour toi, il paraît que ça aide à dormir.

Elle se retient de rire devant son expression abasourdie. Tellement peu Neji.

- Neji, un aveugle verrait que tu es exténué, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres et il saisit enfin la tasse avant d'en finir le contenu sans même songer à nier. Quand il pose la tasse vide dans l'évier et qu'elle rencontre ses yeux blancs profonds, elle perd tout de suite son sourire. Il s'approche doucement, l'air de nouveau sérieux et son coeur se met à battre furieusement. Il la rejoint en un pas et attrape son visage entre ses mains avant de poser son front contre le sien. Instinctivement, ses mains recouvrent les siennes. Il soupire lourdement et ferme les yeux.

- Je suis tellement en colère.

Il murmure, pourtant sa colère est clairement palpable. Elle le sent trembler imperceptiblement. Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Elle l'avait déjà vue irrité. Plus jeune elle l'avait vue habité par une colère glaciale, une profonde amertume. Mais là c'était bien au delà de ça. C'était une colère primaire qui le prenait aux tripes.

Neji l'intimide tellement comme ça qu'elle ne sait plus comment agir. Cette situation est tellement spéciale. Cette nouvelle proximité qu'elle partage avec lui et cette facette de son caractère qu'elle ne lui connait pas sont totalement déstabilisantes. Lorsque qu'elle s'adresse à lui, sa voix est douce.

- Oui je l'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Il soupire bruyamment, elle sent qu'il fait tout son possible pour se canaliser. Il s'écarte d'elle et s'adosse contre le plan de travail. Visage fermé, bras croisé, il a véritablement du mal à parler. De nouveau place au Neji renfermé. Et ça l'angoisse terriblement. Elle a l'impression de le perdre à chaque fois qu'il agit de cette manière. Mais parce-qu'elle sent qu'il s'apprête à lui expliquer, elle attend patiemment.

- Ça me rend complètement fou.

Elle ne dit rien et attend calmement qu'il continu. Son visage est crispé dans une expression de douleur.

- Ça me rend complètement fou qu'il ait pu te toucher ! Que ce...déchet ! Ce salaud ! Est osé lever la main sur toi ! Ça me rend malade ! Et ce qui me rend encore plus malade, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'ai été incapable de trouver ce fichu repère ! Ce fichu repère que j'ai passé ma vie à cherché !

Putain

Il crache les mots avec une telle violence, tremble de tout ses membres, les poings serrés férocement. Cette colère ne lui est pas adressée mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Ça lui fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Elle s'approche de nouveau de lui qui a fermement détourné le regard pour ne pas la voir. Une fois devant lui, elle attrape son visage entre ses deux mains et le force à la regarder. La colère ne quitte pas son regard, même si elle peut y lire de l'inquiétude maintenant qu'il voit ses larmes.

-Je t'en prie Neji, arrête. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Je connaissais les risques mieux que quiconque. Quand à...l'autre, il va être enfermé. La suite ne nous incombe plus. Tsunade s'en charge et tu sais combien elle est capable de s'occuper des types dans son genre. Elle ne le ratera pas.

Il ne dit rien. Ce contente de souffrir en silence. Elle enroule doucement ses bras autour de son cou et il l'a serre fermement contre lui. Elle imagine dans quel état elle aurait été si les rôles avaient été inversés. 2 mois dans l'ignorance, à l'imaginer mort. Sans rien pouvoir faire. Et le retrouver après deux mois d'absence, faible, amaigrit et le corps recouvert de blessures. Quelle place était la plus enviable ? Subir d'atroces tortures physiques dans un trou pourri ou se torturer l'esprit au village en étant maintenue dans l'ignorance ? Elle réalise qu'elle s'est trompée en lui disant qu'elle connaissait les risques mieux que quiconque. Elle avait pensé à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, sans songer que son entourage pourrait aussi en souffrir.

Elle se dégage de son cou et se plonge dans le regard merveilleux de Neji. Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il la désir. Et elle imagine sans mal qu'il doit lire la même chose dans ses yeux ambrés. Elle l'aime tellement que ça en devient douloureux. Et parce-qu'elle s'est jurée de ne jamais plus rien regretter, elle est la première à l'embrasser avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte avec une passion débordante.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle s'éveille après une nuit complète de sommeil dans l'étreinte du brun toujours profondément endormi, elle est plus confiante que la veille. Oui, une épreuve comme ça laisse des séquelles. Et oui, ils étaient deux à payer aujourd'hui les pots cassés. Mais l'avantage d'être à deux dans ce genre de circonstances, c'est qu'on est capable de se soigner mutuellement.


End file.
